Anna Maria
Anna Maria jest zawodniczką w Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy w drużynie Zmutowane Larwy. Zrezygnowała z konkursu w 7 odcinku. Przegląd Anna Maria po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!. Gdy jest przedstawiana pryska się lakierem do włosów i mówi, że lakieru nigdy za wiele. Nagle Dakota popycha ją z drogi, a w zemście Anna Maria pryska Dakotę lakierem, a następnie atakuje Staci która zaczyna mówić o tym jak jej przodkowie wymyślili olejek do opalania. Anna Maria pryska się lakierem, dusząc Staci. Po tym jak Chris wysadza łódź, Anna Maria bez przeszkód spokojnie płynie, aż Cameron uderza ją z tyłu. Wtedy Anna Maria każe mu uważać na swoje włosy i pryska się lakierem. Po wyścigu po lesie, Anna Maria zostaje przydzielona do drużyny Zmutowane Larwy. W konfesjonale Anna Maria mówi że chce wygrać milion, ale nie kosztem wyglądu, bo jej wygląd jest dużo więcej warty. Podczas wyzwania skacze na trampolinę i wielokrotnie odbija się uderzając w totem, aż Jo odsuwa trampolinę i Anna Maria ląduje na ziemi. Anna Maria podobnie jak Zoey nie może zrozumieć Mike'a gdy zmienia się on w Chestera. Ostatecznie z racji że Zmutowane Larwy rozbiły domek Toksycznych Szczurów, wygrywają wyzwanie i chronią się od eliminacji. W Prawda albo laser rekina Anna Maria jest pokazana na początku odcinka jak układa swoje włosy. W tym czasie podchodzi do niej Zoey i pyta jak udało jej się przemycić suszarkę, a ona odpowiada że ukryła ją we włosach ku zdziwieniu Zoey. W czasie drogi na wyzwanie Anna Maria pyta B jak uważa, na czym będzie polegało wyzwanie, ale ten z racji że nie mówi, nie odzywa się. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania popiera bunt Scotta na temat irytującego wyzwania. W czasie drugiego wyzwania Anna Maria ma wziąć udział w "kopostarcie" z Lightningiem i udaje jej się szybko wyjść na prowadzenie. Ostatecznie jej drużyna wygrywa chroniąc się od eliminacji. W Lód, lód dziecino Anna Maria podczas śniadania pryska się lakierem do włosów. Przez to, siedzący obok niej Cameron zaczyna się dusić. Anna Maria jednak zaznacza że teraz jego płuca są wodoodporne. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania Anna Maria odmawia wzięcia udziału w wyzwaniu mówiąc, że nie może zniszczyć sobie paznokci. Próbując ją zmusić, Jo kpi z niej i wtedy Anna Maria rozpoczyna wspinaczkę. Gdy jest już na szczycie góry, próbuje ona uderzyć Jo, ale ta robi unik i Anna Maria uderza Brick'a nastawiając jego rękę. W drugiej części wyzwania, Jo wyznacza Annę Marię by szła po flagę przeciwnej drużyny, Anna Maria jednak zostaje w forcie tłumacząc że może zniszczyć fryzurę jeśli wyjdzie. Wściekła Jo wyrzuca lakier do włosów Anny Marii z fortu i wtedy Anna Maria zaczyna biec. Zauważając niezniszczalność włosów Anny Marii, Brick i Zoey używają jej jako tarczy przed śnieżkami Toksycznych Szczurów. Lecz gdy tylko Anna Maria znajduje swój lakier do włosów, od razu traci zainteresowanie wyzwaniem i szybko zostaje powalona przez jedną ze śnieżek. Gdy Vito ujawnia się, Anna Maria natychmiast się w nim zakochuje. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają wyzwanie, gdy Scott sabotuje swój zespół. W Schwytani straceńcy Anna Maria jest bardzo podekscytowana widząc Vito. Następnie oboje obściskują się. Anna Maria i Vito ostatecznie dochodzą do jaskini, gdzie Anna Maria każe Vito iść po hak. Żeby go zmotywować całuje Vito i to na oczach Zoey. Następnie stwierdza że Vito woli "dziewczyny z klasą". Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy przegrywają, ale nikt nie zostaje wyeliminowany. Zamiast tego Chris przenosi Bricka do Toksycznych Szczurów. W odcinku Ahoj, załogo! Anna Maria jest widziana w czasie pierwszego wyzwania dopingując Jo. Gdy orientuje się ona, że Zoey stoi na kablu od kombinezonu, Anna Maria popycha ją. Zoey oddaje jej, ale brudzi się kremem brązującym. Wtedy zła Anna Maria popycha Zoey, która zrywa z Mike'a koszulkę i zmienia go w Vito. Wtedy Anna Maria przytula się do Vito. W czasie drugiego wyzwania Anna Maria jedzie na nartach wodnych za motorówką z Cameronem na plecach. Jest bardzo podekscytowana i chwali Vito, kiedy ten uderza atakującego ponton Kła. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy po raz kolejny wygrywają i chronią się od eliminacji. Gdy Scott realizuje swój plan i pokazuje, że Dawn jest złodziejką, Anna Maria jest strasznie zła za zabranie jej szczotki i chce uderzyć Dawn, ale Jo ją hamuje. W Uciekający model Anna Maria rano jest w łazience razem z Zoey i Jo. Naśmiewa się ona z włosów Zoey i pokazuje jak należy prawidłowo utrwalać fryzurę. Jo jednak ma w nosie pielęgnację i używa maszynki elektrycznej obrzydzając Annę Marię i Zoey. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania na początku Anna Maria siedzi na trybunach pryskając się lakierem do włosów podczas gdy dzięcioł stuka w jej włosy. Jest zachwycona gdy okazuje się, że dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie związane z modą. Jo mówi, że moda to strata czasu, wtedy Anna Maria komentuje jej ubiór. Po złapaniu przez drużynę larwy, Anna Maria zabiera się do jej ubierania. Jednak drużynie nie podoba się ubiór larwy. Wtedy Zoey zgłasza się by przerobić larwę, ku niezadowoleniu Anny Marii. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, Anna Maria wraz z Zoey malują Jo, ale wkrótce przeszkadza im Chester. Ostatecznie wyzwanie wygrywają Zmutowane Larwy i chronią się od eliminacji. W odcinku Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady Anna Maria jest przestraszona wyzwaniem w kopalni. Gdy Mike zmienia osobowość, Anna Maria wskakuje mu w ramiona myśląc, że to Vito, ale okazuje się, że to Manitoba Smith. Podczas jazdy wagonikiem, Anna Maria jedzie z Zoey i Scottem. Jednak po chwili tory kończą się i Anna Maria deklaruje, że jest za ładna by umrzeć. Ląduje w wodzie wraz z Zoey i Scottem. Po chwili jednak coś skacze na nią do wody. Anna Maria budzi się w kryjówce zmutowanych świstaków, gdzie świstaki zaczynają ją atakować. Anna Maria chce się bronić, gdy nagle schodzi do niej z tronu Ezekiel. Anna Maria rozpoznaje go i nazywa "pasażerem na gapę z poprzedniego sezonu". Ezekiel wtedy zaczyna flirtować z Anną Marią obrzydzając ją. Ezekiel przynosi Annie Marii różne prezenty jak kości i swoje człowiecze zdjęcie z autografem, jednak Anna Maria nie chce ich przyjąć. W końcu, Ezekiel przynosi Annie Marii walizkę z pieniędzmi z poprzedniego sezonu. Anna Maria początkowo jest zachwycona, ale okazuje się, że przez ten czas pieniądze zmieniły się w popiół. Na koniec, Ezekiel przynosi Annie Marii wielki diament czym Anna Maria jest zachwycona i przestaje brać udział w wyzwaniu, nawet gdy w jej włosach ląduje figurka. W końcu jednak Anna Maria przypadkowo wywozi we włosach z kopalni figurkę Chrisa dzięki czemu Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają wyzwanie. Mimo to Anna Maria wchodzi do Miotacza Wstydu z Brickiem i mówi, że kończy program, gdyż zdobyła diament. Chris jednak mówi jej że to tylko oszlifowana cyrkonia, a nie prawdziwy diament. Anna Maria stara się wrócić do gry, ale wtedy Chris wystrzeliwuje ich poza wyspę. Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszą dziewczyną, która zrezygnowała z programu. *,,Chodziła'' z Vito (do eliminacji Mike'a). Galeria aaaaaaaaaaa.png|Anna Maria i Dakota... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|...I Stacie aaaaa.png|Przed eliminacją aaaaaaaa.png|Z Ezekielem aaaaaaaaagg.png|Anna Maria aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.PNG|Anna Maria, Brick i Zoey aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|Anna Maria aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|Anna Maria aaa.png|Anna Maria, Mike (Vito) i Zoey Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Zmutowane Larwy